parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Characters and Friends is a Crash Bandicoot/Thomas parody. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward - (Crash and Crunch are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Hunter (from Spyro) as Henry - (Both strong) *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Gordon - (Both pompous, blue, and proud) *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as James - (Both vain) *Polar as Percy - (Crash and Polar are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Cleetus (from Spyro) as Toby - (Both wise) *Spyro (from Spyro) as Duck - (Both western, wise, and helpful) *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas - (All twins) *Pura as Oliver - (Both western, wise, and helpful) *Coco Bandicoot as Emily - (Both the main females) *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as Arthur - (Both nephew figures to Crash Bandicoot and Thomas) *Bowser Koopa (Bowser Koopa) as Spencer - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Ember (from Spyro) as Rosie - (Both pink) *Zoe (from Spyro the Dragon) as Lady - (Both beautiful) *Rayman (Rayman) as Victor - (Both smart) *Pasadena Opossum as Molly - (Both wonderful) *Globox (Rayman) as Hiro - (Both strong) * Captain Pugwash as Salty - (Both pirates) * Fake Trash/Crash Bandicoot as Boco - (Both good friends of Crunch Bandicoot and Edward) * Dr. Nitrus Brio as Devious Diesel - (Both devious) * Dr. Neo Cortex as Smudger - (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Py-Ro as Bulgy - (Both wear red) * Mario as Fiery Flynn - (Both wear red) * Hugo as Harvey - (Both have the same letter 'H') * Luigi as Rocky * Grogh as Dart * Pharmcaist as Den * Rocket Robot on Wheels as Whiff * Jojo as Norman * Whoopie as Paxton * Rok-Yo as Skarloey * Wa-Wa as Rheneas * Sparx as Sir Handel - (Both have the letter 'S') * Professor as Peter Sam * Madame Amberley as Mavis - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) * Papu Papu and Tiny Tiger as Arry and Bert * Agent Xyz as Bertie * Baby Globox as Trevor * Ten Cents as Terence * Norm as Harold * Nina Cortex as Flora * Annie & Clarabel as Themselves * The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) as Daisy * Commissioner Gordon (Batman) as Sir Topham Hatt * Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) as Diesel 10 - (Both big, strong, evil, powerful and mean) * Crush and Gulp (Spyro) as Splatter and Dodge *Elephant as Himself *Driver & Fireman as Himself *Eilonwy, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Kida, Belle, Mulan, Megara, Jane Porter, Ariel, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Alice, Wendy, Slue Foot Sue, Melody, Penny, Jenny, Tiana, Rapunzel, Katrina Van Tassel, and Tinkerbell as Dutch Girls * and more Voice Cast *6 Season 1 Episodes, Narrated By Ringo Starr in the USA. *7 Season 2 Episodes, Narrated By Ringo Starr (4 Episodes) and George Carlin (3 Episodes) in the USA. *2 Season 3 Episodes, Narrated By George Carlin in the USA. *1 Season 4 Episode, Narrated By George Carlin in the USA. *3 Season 5 Episodes, Narrated By Alec Baldwin in the USA. *1 Season 6 Episode, Narrated By Alec Baldwin in the USA. *1 Season 7 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. *1 Season 8 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. *2 Season 10 Episodes, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. *1 Season 12 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. *1 Season 15 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Scenes *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 1 - Intro and Crash Bandicoot Gets Tricked *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 2 - Crunch Bandicoot Helps Out *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 3 - Polar and the Carnival *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 4 - Cranky Bugs *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 5 - Ember's Carnvial Special *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 6 - Crash Bandicoot and the Circus *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 7 - Hunter's Special Medicine *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 8 - Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 9 - Trouble For Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 10 - The Flying Weasel Kipper *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 11 - Better View For Sgt James Byrd *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 12 - Crash Bandicoot and the Missing Christmas Tree *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 13 - Fiery Mario *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 14 - Hunter and the Elephant *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 15 - Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 16 - Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and Elora *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 17 - Clettus and the Windmill *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 18 - Old Iron *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 19 - Crash Bandicoot and Agent Ed's Great Race *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 20 - Double Trouble *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 21 - A New Friend For Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 22 - A Close Shave For Spyro *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 23 - Polar's Ghostly Trick *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 24 - Crunch Bandicoot, Baby Globox, and the Really Useful Party *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 25 - It's Only Snow *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 26 - Crash Bandicoot and Ro Ko's Day Out *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 27 - Crash Bandicoot, We Love You *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 28 - The Whistle Sing Along Song *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 29 - Accidents Will Happen Like That *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 30 - Commissioner Gordon *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 31 - Polar's Seaside Trip *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 32 - Dr. N Cortex's Hovering Balloon *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 33 - Stew's Duck *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 34 - Come For The Ride *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 35 - It's Great To Be A Universal Character *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 36 - He's A Really Useful Universal Character *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 37 - N Sanity Island's Song *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 38 - N Sanity Island's Pathway Railway Song *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 39 - Down By The Docks *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 40 - The Snow Song and Ending Other Films *Crash Bandicoot and the Magic Trackway's Railroad *Calling All Bandicoots *The Great Discovery (Crash Bandicoot version) *Hero of the Trackway Rails *Misty Dragon World Rescue *Day of the Villains (Crash Bandicoot version) *Blue Universal Mystery *King of the Trackway's Railroad *Tale of The Brave (Crash Bandicoot version) *The Adventure Begins (Crash Bandicoot version) *Wumpa Island's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race (Crash Bandicoot version) Gallery Crash the Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Thomas Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Edward Hunter_ice.jpg|Hunter as Henry sgt-byrd-spyro-a-heros-tail-53.3.jpg|Sgt James Byrd as Gordon Mr_Agen9_gun.jpg|Agent 9 as James Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Percy Gallery0020.jpg|Cleetus as Toby Spyro 005666.jpg|Spyro as Duck Stew and Chick.jpg|Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Oliver Mrs Coco Bandicoot (with a glove on her hand, a black watch around her arm's wrist, and a blue bagpack).png|Coco Bandicoot as Emily Thomas and Casey Jr are coming down the track..jpg|Casey Jr as Arthur King Bowser Koopa as Dinosaur.png|Bowser Koopa as Spencer MrsEmber2.png|Ember as Rosie Zoe.jpg|Zoe as Lady Rayman as Hercules.png|Rayman as Victor PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena Opossum as Molly Globox rayman origins by hatenaman1999-d73pf0h.png|Globox as Hiro Pugwash 003.jpg|Captain Pugwash as Salty Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Trash/Crash Bandicoot as Boco Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Devious Diesel Dr. Neo Cortex stands firm with a double-bladed saber staff..png|Dr. Neo Cortex as Smudger Py-Ro_The_Wrath_of_Cortex.png|Py-Ro as Bulgy Mario-0.png|Mario as Fiery Flynn Hugo.png|Hugo as Harvey Luigi.png|Luigi as Rocky The Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Rok-ko.png|Rok-ko as Skarloey The Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Wa-Wa.png|Wa-Wa as Rheneas The Pharmacist.jpg|The Pharmacist as Den Sparx.png|Sparx as Sir Handel Madame-amberly-crash-twinsanity-8.38.jpg|Madame Amberly as Mavis Papu_Papu_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png|Papu Papu as Arry Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tiny Tiger.png|Tiny Tiger as Bert Agent Xyz.gif|Agent Xyz as Bertie Baby Globox.GIF|Baby Globox as Trevor Ten Cents points.png|Ten Cents as Terence No_37_Norms2.jpg|Norm as Harold Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Themselves Mr_Commissioner_gordon.jpg|Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt Gnasty.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc as Diesel 10 Ripto, Gulp and Crush-1-.jpg|Crush and Gulp as Splatter and Dodge HenryandtheElephant15.jpg|Elephant as Himself The Sorceress.png|The Sorceress as Daisy Category:UbiSoftFan94